Possessed
by Purple Turkeys
Summary: What happens when a Jedi to be gets possessed by a powerful Sith lord? Aya doesn't remember anything she does as a Sith lord, all she remembers is pain, pain and suffering. Rated for some language, rating may be a bit high, I'm not sure.
1. In which we meet most of our heros

Possessed 

After destruction of the Death star… beginning of the V or fifth episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. Aya and anyone else I think up are mine.

PT: Characters might be a little OOC; sorry if they are this is my first fanfic.

Squeakers (Evil pet squirrel): Bounces off wall and bites PT on the ear.

PT: OWWWW WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?

Squeakers: evil squeak Muhahahahaha I will take over the world!

Pt: ooookay then, anyways this is my first fanfic so please review, any Flames will be used to roast marshmallows with.

"Commander Skywalker reports just came in of a spacecraft in your vicinity." A voice crackled in through Luke Skywalker's comlink.

"All right I'll check it out." He headed towards the destination they gave him ((to lazy to type what the command center would have said ;) )) A trail of smoke weaved its way through the icy air. The imperial fighter was destroyed, smashed into the barren iceland. He picked his way through the remains of the spaceship, kicking aside pieces of metal. He glanced inside what used to be the cockpit and found the body he was looking for, but the pilot wasn't as dead as he had hoped.

The pilot groaned Luke pulled out his lightsaber, read to defend himself if necessary. But the aviator ((fancy word for pilot, I was using that word too much p)) just slumped down. The sudden crackle of Luke's comlink startled him.

"Is the pilot still alive Commander?" The static ridden voice asked him.

"Yes, is there something I'm supposed to do with him?" Luke inquired.

"Yes, Princess Leia wants you to bring him in for questioning," The rebel replied.

"Copy" Luke dragged the pilot out of the ruined ship and onto the frozen ground. He slung the aviator onto his Tonton ((the weird kangaroo animal)) and proceeded back to the rebel base. A cloud of smoke rose up from a 'meteorite'.

"Echo 3 to Echo 7, Han old buddy, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Kid, what's up?" Came the reply.

"Well I finished my circle and collected the pilot from the fighter, otherwise I don't pick up any life readings."

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a spacecruiser. Sensors are placed, I'm going back."

"Right, I'll see you shortly,"

((I'm gonna skip the whole part where the abominable snowman knocks out Luke and nobody can find him blah blah blah))

When Han and Luke got back to the station the pilot was still knocked out and in uniform. Han walked over to Chewy to inspect his handiwork Luke grabbed the mask and pulled up. It came free to reveal a pretty human girl. She was about 18 and had short, dark hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes fluttered open and she started.

"Who are you? And where the hell am I?" She sat up and looked around.

Han turned at the sound of her voice, "Aya?"

Princess Leia came around just as Han Solo spoke, "Aya! You're still alive? I thought you were dead!"

"Han? Dead? Why would I be dead I'm too stubborn to die," Aya replied, "And who are all of these people?"

"Just a second, why were you in a imperial fighter!" Han looked at her suspiciously.

"I was escaping from Darth Vader," She said holding her head up.

It was then that Han noticed that Aya's right sleeve was much flatter than it should be. "Aya what happened to your arm?" He asked, alarmed.

"Darth Vader," She spat the name as if it were poison, "he cut it off with his lightsaber."

"We have to get you to the medical center."

"Kinda hard to drive with one arm isn't it?" Luke asked rudely.

"That would be why I crashed Sherlock." Aya replied sarcastically.

"Sherlock? Who's Sherlock?"

Aya covered her face with her palm, "an ancient detective, from England, a country on the plant Earth.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are these people?" Aya asked firmly, "My arm can wait, it's been waiting for a couple of days now."

Han sighed, "This is Princess Leia of Alderraan, and Luke Skywalker, Commander of the Rebels."

Aya raised and eyebrow, "Nice to meet you, I'm Aya Solo Han little sister."

Luke and Leia's eyes widened at that, "Sister? You never told us you had a younger sister." They accused Han.

"It never came up, besides I thought she was dead." He said defensively. "Come on let's get you to the meds." He told Aya.

Aya bowed and left with Han. "Do you think it was wise to tell her about us?" Leia asked.

"Well if she's Han's younger sister I guess it's alright." Luke said, stretching, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Aya clenched her new fist and flexed her new arm, "Feels great," She said.

"Good, anymore damage Kid?" He asked ruffling her hair.

She smiled, "I hope not," She felt a twinge, as though she were forgetting something.

Aya tinkered with the engine of an old X-wing fighter. Someone had blown the circuits, making it impossible to fire the blasters. She was adding her own guns, the problem was that her lasers were highly sensitive to bacteria and other scum. She took out an old spray can she had picked up for a junk dealer, she had created her own anti-bacteria spray.

The cluck of a boot hitting the ground behind her made her turn, "what's your name Babe?" A boy of about 19 asked her.

"Who wants to know she asked gruffly, just as Han and Luke walked by, the stopped a little further to listen.

"I'm Kneric," He said proudly, "what are you doing?" He asked as she ignored him and went back to cover the guns with her anti-bacteria spray.

"I'm spraying scum repellent, but it's obviously not working, 'cause you're still here" She said harshly.

"Ouch," Han said wincing.

Kneric walked off haughtily, "Humph, I'll be back," He said nastily.

Aya just shook her head, "Sounds like that frickin' Shwartzinager ((Uh I have NO idea how to spell his name so I'm not gonna even go there)) guy on those old vids, God he was so annoying and he became governor of California or somethin' who would've voted for him?" Aya started mumbling stuff about men as she worked on the X-Wing fighter. Han laughed quietly and he and Luke walked off. Aya began replacing the guns, welding them onto the ship. "Ow!" She said as she inspected a burnt finger, "Stupid welder, stupid Kneric."

A shadow fell over her. Aya looked up to see a guy leaning on the wing of her fighter. "I wouldn't worry about Kneric, although he sound like Shwartzinager." He reached a hand down to Aya, "Hey, I'm Jay, you're new around here right? What's your name?" He offered he hand down to her.

"Yeah I'm new, the name's Aya, Aya Solo." She took the hand and shook it, he had a firm handshake.

"Commander Han's sister? Didn't know he had one." He murmured, "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Yeah, that would be great thanks." Aya replied as she put her tools away.

PT: Hope you liked it!

Aya: Why'd you make me sound like James Bond! Aya, Aya Solo! That's so stupid!

PT: Er… sorry 'bout that, I couldn't think of anything for you to say.

Kneric: Hello laaaadies.

Aya: AHHHHH! HIDE ME!

Jay: Hits Kneric upside the head, Idiot

Kneric:

Squeakers: MUHAHAHAHA Bites everyone I will rule the world

Everyone but PT: Chases after Squeakers, GET BACK HERE YOU DEMENTED RAT!

PT: Sweatdrop, er… yeah, that's all fer now, it was all right neh? Please Read and REVIEW! Thanks!


	2. Of Jewels and Monsters

**Possessed**

PT: sorry the last chapter was so confusing but the computer deleted things I had to indicate different times. And thanks to Kelly I won't interrupt the story with my little comments XD! YAY IT'S SPRING BREAK!

Squeakers: yay, I can't wait sarcasm, as if you didn't know that means more time with her, jerks finger a PT

PT: glares at Squeakers ok anyways on with the story and this time stuff actually happens… not that anyone reads it besides Kelly gloom If you are reading it PLEASE REVIEW! Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows on, unless it's constructive criticizism ((I dunno if I spelled that right)).

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"And this is the mess hall," Jay continued, "not very big is it?"

"Not really," Aya said, she looked down another corridor, "Where does that go?" she asked pointing to a dark hole in the wall.

"umm, I have no idea I've never seen it before, although it is kinda hard to miss."

"Come on lets go check it out!" Aya yelled back as she darted off towards the hole, her cloak billowed out behind her.

"Ayaaaaa, arrgggg," Jay mumbled to himself as he followed her.

Aya ran into the gap laughing. She slowed down and let Jay catch up. She pushed him slightly and ran on. Jay rolled his eyes and ran after her. They burst into a large chamber; "Ow!" they said simultaneously. The chamber was enormous and filled with precious jewels of all types.

"Wow, look at all of 'em!" Aya said softly, her voice bounced off the walls and came back magnified as though she had yelled.

"Ahhhhh don't talk so loud." Jay whispered and winced as his voice too was magnified.

Something slithered in the darkness. "Mine, they're all mine, out, get out," It hissed, the words were so said softly that Aya and Jay didn't hear.

"Hey did you hear that?" Jay asked looking around.

"Hear what?" Aya asked straining to get wind of the slightest bit of sound, "I don't hear anything."

"I must be imaging things," Jay muttered.

"Jay's goin' CRAZY!" Aya chanted, "AHHH run away!" She yelled and then flinched at the echo of her voice.

"Come on there's a way out over there," Jay said pointing to the opposite side of the chamber.

They hurried toward the end of the chamber and through an opening into another room. This area was filled with gold; heaps of the metal were thrown about the chamber. Jay leaned down and picked up some pieces of gold and let them run through his fingers.

"Uh, Jay? I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?' Jay asked, still looking at the bit of shiny metal that was left in his hand.

"I don't know I just have a bad feeling about this." Aya said, looking around.

"There's nothing to worry about," Jay said reassuringly.

"I just feel like something's…" Aya whirled around to face a huge snake-like monster. "… Watching us," She finished. Aya flung open her cloak and grab a lightsaber. She went into guard position as the purple blade hummed on.

The snake creature reared up, "Puny human, you think you can beat me withhh that? How dare you invade my lair and touch my teasssure. I am Ssssiriusss, and no human hassss ever defeated me," It hissed.

"Well, you gotta start some time," Aya said cheerfully, "Sirius, huh? Interesting name."

Sirius spat, Aya leaped out of the way. The salvia hit the rocks of the cavern; it hissed and boiled, melting the stone that lie beneath it.

Jay shook out of his trance with the yellow metal and saw the bubbling mixture, "Aya, careful, is spits out acid!" He yelled. He reached down and took out his blasters and fired at the snake. The lasers hit its scales and rebounded back at him, Jay duck, barely avoiding his own shot.

Aya ducked and spun, trying to avoid Sirius wild lunges. She thrust her lightsaber at the things head. She missed and Sirius's tail whipped around catching her and throwing her against the wall.

"Hey, Aya, you okay?" Jay called.

"Yeah, peachy," She winced as she felt her ribs.

The giant snake covered the distance between them quickly, "That wasss jussst a little fun, now you die." It said flicking its forked tongue in and out. Jay fired his blasters at it as Sirius narrowed in. The only effect of this was that Jay used up his energy dodging lasers. Sirius opened it wide mouth, showing its enormous fangs. Aya tried to crawl away despite her broken ribs. Sirius lunged and missed Aya's head by inches, instead it bite through her shoulder.

Aya closed her eyes, "That wasn't a good move," She hissed through clenched teeth. She opened her eyes, instead of their normal icy blue, they were red, as though reflecting a nonexistent fire. The pupils were of a cat's eye, narrow and evil looking. Her violet lightsaber was now red, as red as freshly spilt blood. Aya smiled, her canine teeth came to a point as though they were a vampire's teeth. "Now it's your turn to die."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

PT: Well that's all for this chapter, I hope you liked it!

Squeakers: No, they hated it, you should never write again.

PT: Isn't it just obvious why I keep him around, to brighten things up. He's just so nice glares at Squeakers Anyways I hope you feel this chapter was worth the wait. I know it was kinda short, but I have writer's block.


End file.
